Shigemi Amamoto
, otherwise known as Shigemi Ōtsutsuki, is the oldest daughter of the Sayuri Ōtsutsuki and the Sixth Hokage. A seemingly ideal mix of both clans' respective abilities, Shigemi rocketed her way up the rankings, matching her mother as the youngest ANBU operative in history, and joining her and Kakashi as some of the youngest ANBU captains in history. Having restarted the Foundation for her own purposes, Shigemi has since brought them under the Hokage's direct command, with her acting as the go between. As with the original, they specialize in the less morally agreeable pieces of ninja trade, though Shigemi makes sure they don't lose sight of keeping the peace. Shigemi is one of the few people that can force her younger twin brothers to resort to proper honorifics, the result of several beat-downs she gave them when they were younger. She is also the half-sister of Shura Uchiha, the great-granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage and the granddaughter of Konoha's White Fang. She hopes to one day succeed her father as the head of the Hatake Clan and attain the mantel of Hokage. Background Days as the Only Child As the first born to Katoku and Sayuri, Shigemi had the advantage of being the only child and Sannoto's first grandchild. At least, for a little while anyways, thanks in part to her parent's constant "intimacy". Thus, for the first few years, she enjoyed the undivided attention of her parents, who proceeded to spoil her resoundingly. However, what she asked for wasn't the typical girly girly things, which occasionally worried her mother. No, she fully recognized the nobility of her family, and as such was a girl with ambition. Among her first priorities was the ninja academy, the first stepping stone to reaching the pillar that her mother called her own. It was something that had motivated her since she was young, so she constantly demanded that her parents train her on their off time. Many began comparing her to Itachi and Kakashi, as news of Shigemi sparring with her mother and father grew to be common knowledge. The comparisons came despite the fact she had yet to attend the academy, those this was soon amended when enrolled at the age of 5. Once there, she took no prisoners, effortlessly reaching the top of her class when it came to taijutsu, while tying with a couple of others for ninjutsu prowess. As such, she only viewed these two as potential rivals, considering the rest only guidebooks that she could accumulate information from. However, she never displayed this disdain when with her classmates, only remaining polite and pleasant. It was on a day in the academy that she received the news from one of the Konoha jōnin of her mother's pregnancy. Shigemi treated this arrival of news in a similar manner to her classmates; indifference. Or maybe it wasn't quite the same, as she knew her days as the center of attention were coming to an end, something that saddened her a little. Shigemi also knew that her future siblings (as the jōnin alerted her of them being twins) would more likely than not be future rivals for the pedestal that she desired herself. To say the least, it ignited a little bit of fire in her, as Shigemi knew it was necessary that she utilize the six extra years that she over them to the fullest, otherwise they would surpass her. Thus she slowly rescinded her imposed isolation in the academy, seeking to absorb every bit of knowledge she could, further cementing her place at the top of the graduating class one year later. It was only a matter of time before she sought an even higher rank, but for the moment she was content with the rank of genin at the age of 6, joined by a seven year old prodigy from the Nara and and one 8 year old to form one of the youngest genin squads in Konoha's history. Only a couple weeks after the ceremony, her mother gave birth to her younger brothers, much to Shigemi's chagrin. That is, until she saw their cute baby faces and began to feel a sisterly affection for them, as well as the stirring of protectiveness that most older siblings feel at some point in their lives. Thus the family of three grew to a family of five, with the only regret being Sakumo's absence, depriving him of the opportunity to meet his grandchildren. To the ANBU Restarting Root Present Day Personality The reliable one. That is the name that most people attributed to Shigemi when it came to Sayuri's three children. As the oldest of the three, she fulfilled her responsibilities with ease, listening to her mother's advice and following her directions when it came time to do something. For her brothers, she was a "mother" of sorts, providing sound logic, as well as guiding hand and firm council. Shi quickly became the responsible one, the voice of reason in a sea of panic. Because of her mother's aforementioned lack of parenting skills, Shigemi became the rock, making sure everyone was organized accordingly, knew where they were going for the day, and what they had coming tomorrow. In a sense, Shi had become the woman of the house, displaying the need to grow up much earlier than she should have. Going hand in hand with her responsible nature was her focus on health and fitness. Besides her parents training her younger siblings, Shigemi did as well, forcing them into situations that made them think on their feet and consider options that may be less than pleasing, but will ultimately help them attain their goals. It could be said that Shigemi sacrificed most of middle to late adolescent years to make sure her brothers became respectable, contributing members of society. When asked if such a thing bothered her, she would usually smile cheerfully and respond with a no. However, deep within her conscious and heart lie a very unhappy person. Because her mother was enveloped in her ways of sexuality, Shigemi didn't enjoy much of a childhood, doing the typically innocent things such as enjoying a walk on the town, playing some kind of sports, or hanging out with friends. Her dutiful demeanor wouldn't allow that, and part of her didn't trust her mother to teach her younger siblings. So she buried this unhappiness deep within, where over her 20 or so years of existence it became a smoldering flame of rebellion, growing for each year she didn't take time for herself to just be a typical kid/teenager, to the point where before she could blink her teenage years had waned and been replaced by those of a young adult. Despite having matured physically to the point of resembling her mother, except for the gray eyes and lighter brown hair, Shigemi remained adamant about her chastity in lieu of her responsibilities, only adding fuel to the fire that existed within her. It was for that reason that she was favored by the very dragons she summoned, as they sensed the dormant fire within her that was part personality, part of affinity, and part will. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation While Shigemi possesses proficiency in the respective transformations of Fire Release,Lightning Release, Yin Release, and Yang Release it is her fiery prowess that gained her recognition in the shinobi world. Knowing her Uchiha ancestors were fire masters as well, Sumi sought to surpass their abilities, discovering her fire affinity in the process. She is capable of using all known Uchiha fire techniques, as well as creating some of her own derivations in order to empower the affinity that she calls her own. She is capable of utilizing fire in both an offensive and defensive manner, from creating a fire wall to exhaling a massive stream of flames. She is can apply shape transformation as well, creating both fire constructs as well as fire beings that she can attack the opponent with. While the animal creations will normally disperse after executing their attack, Shigemi has been known to apply her own yang chakra in order to increase their durability, a consequence of this application being the result of the beings acting more alive. However, by chakra threads to these beings, she can bring them back under her control, allowing her to manipulate them in a manner that is similar to puppetry. The result of this is also a revitalization effect, as should the beings be dosed or destroyed, Sumi can release chakra through her threads in order reconstruct them, allowing her to do battle with her opponent longer. Perhaps the highest form of her fire release prowess is the creation of golden flames, as opposed to the black fire of Amaterasu and the white fire used by other fire-wielding shinobi. These flames are stated to be much hotter than normal chakra molded fire, as well as denser because of their golden coloration. This greater density results in greater durability, as Sumi is able to wield them in order to create even constructs of greater complexity, resulting in beings that are much harder to take down. As a result of the golden flame's natural increase in hotness, to the tune of hundreds if not thousands of degrees Fahrenheit, the flames are much harder to put out, making most water techniques useless in the face of the golden flames power. Of this set, the greatest form Sumi was able to create was the dragon, creating a beast with powerful wings that could act as natural armor of sorts, as well as act on its own accord while she focused her time on her techniques to defeat the opponent. This includes the ability to manifest chakra arms that cover her front and her back when battling multiple opponents, and to breathe golden fire at the opponent. When coupled with her unique Sharingan, she is able to do battle with shinobi that are much higher than her on the totem pole, as well as having greater amounts of battle experience at their disposal. It is said that as Sumi fights with her golden flames more often, they will become even stronger as she finds their weaknesses and works to address them. Another avenue that Sumi has explored is the wind release, and how it pertains to her dominant fire style. Of the options that she created, her favorite is to create a suitable environment for her fire abilities. By doing so, she turns the wind release from a weakness to her flames into a nourishing advantage for her flames. By adopting this manner, she can conserve chakra by allowing the wind to feed the small amount of flames she supplies, and turn a small fire into a majestic blaze that is capable of devastating the area that it originates in. As a result, she has been able to develop a trap that functions as quick solution when facing a large platoon of shinobi, particularly the likes of what the Great Shinobi Nations can provide. Beyond that, she has been shown to incorporate the art of yin into her fighting style, such as the forming of compatriots for her opponents or her brothers to do battle with. Depending on the purpose, she is capable of making these comrades sentient, but often chooses not to, in order to overwhelm and demoralize the targets that she is facing. While this can be boiled down to a show of force, when used in the proper manner, it can become a devastatingly useful attack or determent. Physical and Chakra Prowess While not as physically intimidating as the Raikage or Akimichi, Sumi is nevertheless in excellent fighting shape. As the result of sparring with her mother for the better part of her childhood, Sumi has honed her reflexes to the point where she can evade her mother's Rasengan and Rasenshuriken with relative ease, as well as counter, even without the aid of her Sharingan, a rare feat in this day and age. Her prowess is as such that the usage of ninjutsu makes her movements instantaneous, allowing her to hold her own against the well-known Kamui. Beyond that, she has exceptional strength, being able to send one of her brother several meters away with a well-placed kick or punch, while punishing the other with her hand. When relying on chakra, her power estimated to be just below that of the Fourth Raikage and her great-grandmother, making her two younger siblings stay very far away when she is angry. As the descendant of the Hyūga, Uchiha and Senju clans, Sumi's birthright was that of powerful chakra and large chakra reserves. While it has not been seen in direct reference, it is noted that her chakra is able to be felt from a fair distance away by even non-sensors. In regard to her reserves the most prominent example was an exhausting battle with her mother (Pre-Sharingan), that lasted 2 days before Sumi fell in defeat, though not before impressing the Hokage with her chakra reserve's longevity. According to sensors, most state her chakra to have a golden tinge or hue, and to be the reason why her created fire style has its golden color. While not overwhelming in the mold of intimidation, Sumi's chakra is nevertheless noteworthy, and is deemed to be one of the things that draws people to her besides the recognition that she has gained as a splendid kuniochi of the the leaf. Trivia *According to the official databook(s): **Shigemi's hobbies are training and toying with her little brothers **Shigemi wishes to fight her her grandfather and her mother **Shigemi's favorite food is ramen and fruits, while her least favorite food is anything sour. **Shigemi has completed 37 official missions: 4 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 6 S-rank